


Something Morty wasn’t supposed to see

by Chimpy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom morty, Denial, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, Smut, Substance Abuse, Top Rick, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpy/pseuds/Chimpy
Summary: Over the years, Rick and Morty had grown incredibly close.Ever since the day Morty had been introduced to the world, Rick had claimed him as his own personal assistant, dragging the young boy along on dangerous - yet often times - mind blowing adventures.And of course, Morty adored his reckless grandfather. He adored him to the point of wanting to spend every second of everyday by his side.But what happens when admiration molds itself into lust? And signs of affection are perhaps much more..?





	1. Something in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> So I’m gonna try to make this story more than a one shot. It’s gonna be a slow burn, romantic story about the forbidden love between Rick and Morty.
> 
> They don’t understand at first. Smut is promised in later chapters as the story progresses.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

“Well, Morty,” Rick’s lengthy fingers gripped the worn down leather of the ship’s wheel as a pleasant sigh fled from his thin lips, sinking back in his seat. “W-W-We managed to return the golupian c-cryals to planet Urthian.”

Morty wore a broad smile ear to ear. “Y-Yup! We sure d-did, R-Rick!” Squealed the young boy. He glanced over at his beloved grandfather with beaming eyes before returning to study the wide open darkness of space.

“It was p- EuuuuRp - pretty easy i-if I do say so myself, Morty.” Rick bloated with a satisfied grin of his own spreading across his sharp features. Morty could feel his grandfathers gaze briefly linger on him, and wasn’t surprised when the familiar sloshing of liquor reached his ears, followed by Rick swallowing.

“Y-Yeah, Rick.” He breathed with a small smile of utter contentment, staring out his window at the vast sea of glistening stars stamped into the darkness.

He thought space was truly beautiful. Especially when watching the stars beside his grandfather.

It wasn’t often when days like this came along. When an adventure had gone right and both Rick and Morty were happy with the outcome of their efforts. It was times like this that Morty was truly thankful he had Rick. Though at other times, he felt the complete opposite.

Rick was often harsh and careless. He made it abundantly clear that he didn’t care about any of his family - including Morty - and that ultimately, nothing matters. It was just Rick’s personality. Rude, cocky, and careless.

Over time, Morty just came to accept it.

Even though it hurt him at times.

Eventually, they had returned to earth and were now back in the cluttered garage Rick called his lab. The doors of the ship swung open and Morty crawled out, various empty cans spilling onto the floor in the process of doing so. Morty had grew accustomed to this, and was more than aware Rick didn’t find it necessary to clear the crumpled liquor cans that littered the ship’s floor. So he simply left them there.

Rick had moved over to where his workbench was located, hunched over and scribbling messily on a notepad from what Morty could tell. 

“W-what are you writing?” He questioned his grandfather with his usual stutter as he crept over to stand at his side. He timidly peered up at Rick’s face, only to be greeted by a stern and focused expression, dark eyes scanning the notepad as his hand jotted down words rapidly.  
Morty always thought Rick looked mad when he was concentrating.

“N-Nothing M- EurrrrP -Morty, you wouldn’t get it.” Rick grumbled, brushing Morty off. 

To Morty’s disappointment, he knew Rick was probably right. Like he was about most things. Morty most likely wouldn’t understand it even if he tried. The characters upon the page didn’t even look like English, more like foreign symbols. Likely some kind of alien language. 

Oh well, it’s probably nothing he should be concerned about anyways.

“Alright, M-Morty,” Rick grunted. The older man’s lanky arms were flung into the air as he stretched out his lengthy torso with a yawn. “D-Don’t tell your parents y-you were o-o-o- Euuuuuurp - out this late, alright?” He lowered his tired gaze downwards to address Morty.

The young boy nodded obediently. “Yeah, Okay, R-Rick.” He could tell Rick knew he wouldn’t tattle before he even asked.

“Good,” The scientist nodded. A hand being placed upon Morty’s shoulder, gripping the yellow fabric of his yellow shirt lightly.

Rick’s hand. Yes, he often placed his hand upon the boy’s shoulder.

A shock coursed through Morty’s small figure, the contact of Rick’s hand sending hot waves throughout his limbs and pooling in his chest. His body was growing stiff under his grandfather’s pale hand, and his murky gaze was now focusing on his feet.

He always experienced this feeling when the usually cold and unfeeling Rick Sanchez showed a sign of affection towards him. He didn’t now what the feeling was, exactly. But it was definitely something. Something unusual and strange.

But, is it really that strange compared to some of the stuff he has seen beyond earth?

Probably.

Gathering the courage to face his grandfather, Morty lifted his gaze to meet the tiresome eyes of the towering scientist. And to his own surprise, they held a feeling of warmth. A soft, considerate feeling. Something he had rarely seen, if not, had never seen. 

A caring feeling.

Something Morty wasn’t supposed to see.

It was only there for a brief moment before vanishing and being quickly replaced by a cold glare. Morty doubted he even saw it, but he knew he had, deep in his heart.

He knew he had.

The weight upon his shoulder quickly vanished when Rick pulled his hand away, averting his gaze from the boy’s own and focusing upon the garage door with a harsh expression.

“You should- You should go to bed n-now, Morty.” Rick coughed hoarsely, brushing past Morty to stand by the shelf of gadgets and inventions, rummaging through them with his back to the teenager.

Morty found it difficult to get the words to come out. “Ah- O-O-Okay...” He managed before moving towards the door. He took one last gander at the back of Rick’s turned head, appreciating the wild blue strands which reached in every direction that was his hair. 

Morty’s hand grasped the door’s golden knob and dismissed himself from the garage, shutting the door gently behind him and falling against the wood of it. 

He saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.

Wonder if he can see it again?


	2. An incomplete breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter!! :DD
> 
> Yeah, this one is a little shorter than I would prefer, but much more is promised to happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The next morning, Morty awakes to sunlight pouring from his window.

It was Saturday, and the young boy couldn’t be more thrilled. He already had his whole day planned out - which consisted mostly of watching inter dimensional cable.

Pulling the heavy sheets - which were in desperate need of a washing - off his legs, Morty slid from his bed and crept downstairs. He assumed the house was mostly empty at the moment, considering the eerie silence that welcomed him when he entered the living room.

It wasn’t unusual for it to be quiet at this hour. Summer usually went to hang with friends, and Beth and Jerry often escaped the house to dine at restaurants. Which left the entire house to Morty for a couple hours. 

It would be considered a teenager’s dream, if it weren’t for the grumpy - and most often times drunk - man who lingered in the garage who wouldn’t let the teenage boy have a moment to himself.

Over the many hours Morty has spent with Rick, he has realized that Rick barely leaves the house without him by his side. Probably because he needs a Morty to block his brain waves, or he needs him for assistance in ridiculous situations. Either way, it’s never because Rick actually wants Morty’s company. Or at least, that’s what Morty has been told. Numerous times.

Sighing, Morty drug himself to the kitchen to scan the fridge for something to call breakfast.

 

It didn’t take long - as Morty assumed - for Rick to come stumbling out of the garage. 

As expected, the scientist reeked of strong liquor. The unbearable, bitter smell would be nearly impossible for the average person to withstand. But for Morty, it’s purely Rick’s smell. The stench of alcohol no longer vexed him, and he actually grew to welcome it.

Morty was sitting at the dinning table, shoveling spoonfuls of somewhat soggy cereal into his mouth as he watched his grandfather slump down next to him with a grunt.

Morty thought he seemed slightly more drunk than usual. His darkened eyes appeared droopy and his arms hung limply at his side. He was sliding halfway down the chair, staring aimlessly at nothing in particular.

Morty could easily tell he had been drinking, and it was obvious Rick made no effort to hide it.

His grandfather’s current state would concern him, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s seen Rick much, much more shit faced that this.

This? This is nothing compared to some of the times Rick has gotten drunk.

And that’s just life, Morty has come to realize.

“M- MoUuerPp- M-Morty,” Rick suddenly slurred. He leaned forwards on the table, extending his arm to brush a gangly finger against Morty’s forearm to get his attention. Which - as he had probably predicted - earned him the young boy’s attention almost instantly.

“I n-need you t-t-t- EuuurP -to come with m-me on an adventure, M-Morty.”

The corners of Morty’s lips were pulled downwards into a small frown. The familiar feeling of disappointment struck his stomach as he studied the drunken glare of his grandfather.

He didn’t want to go on an adventure. They had just gotten back from one that had lasted nearly two days, and Morty’s plan to watch inter dimensional cable all day hadn’t even been put into action yet.

Morty let out a sigh as his small shoulders fell.

Even if he didn’t want to go, he knew he wouldn’t have a choice. Rick wasn’t one to take no for an answer, and Morty knew that. Galaxies knew this about Rick Sanchez. 

Loosening his grip on the spoon he held, Morty rolled his eyes as a frustrated groan spilled from his lips. “Okay, fine, R-Rick.”

Morty’s reluctant answer resulted in a small smirk finding it’s way upon Rick’s face. “Ah, that’s - Okay, g-good M- MoooUrTyy.”

Rick stood abruptly from the table with an unnecessary amount of force before pulling his portal gun from his lab coat pocket. He nearly knocked over the bowl of cereal Morty had been eating. 

The familiar green glow of the swirling portal casted itself upon the kitchen furniture when it opened, stretching itself into an oval shape which led to an unknown world on the other side.

Obediently, Morty hesitantly followed Rick into it, vanishing from the kitchen where he once was.

How long will it be until he sees the kitchen again? Days? Weeks?

He never knows. It’s basically a leap of faith anytime he follows Rick.


	3. It still seems to hurt

Morty was greeted by a bright purple light as he stepped through the portal, his foot making contact with the seemingly rough terrain beneath him.

Despite the number of times Morty has been drug to various planets by Rick, he never failed to be utterly speechless every single time. He always found it to be so magical, so different from what was considered to be normal back on earth. No amount of visiting alien planets seemed to have the ability to numb Morty’s amazement in any way, and this time was just like all the others.

He was utterly speechless. 

Before him was a considerably large field surrounded by towering trees, and in the center there stood a cluster of large rocks. The sky held a bright pink pigment, and dark purple clouds swirled around at speeds much faster than earth’s own clouds.

Though every time he peered up at the older man to see if he was as amazed as he clearly was, Morty was met with a bored expression. Cold, unreadable eyes that didn’t possess a single spark of interest as a flask was swung back to meet thin lips.

And after years, one would think Morty would simply abandon the hope his grandfather would look remotely amazed. But no. Something in the depths of his small chest pulled him to look, to glance in Rick’s direction in hopes of catching a possible glimpse of something in those harsh eyes of his.

Something like last night.

Morty followed Rick towards the bundle of pale rocks in the middle of the clearing which was covered by a thick layer of dark purple grass. The rocks appeared to be rather narrow and tall - approximately the same high as Rick by the looks of it - and were made up of a glossy, white material. Similar to marble, but not quite.

Creating some space between himself and the mysterious looking rocks, Morty watched as Rick lowered himself to slide his palm against the smooth base of one of them, gangly fingers dancing carefully along it’s milky side. A look of confusion washed over Morty’s face in return.

It looked as if Rick was looking for something beneath the Rock’s hardened surface.

Feeling for something.

Sudden terror clenched Morty’s chest when a nearby screech sounded from the purple trees which surrounded the two. It sounded close, as if it was some kind of alarm. 

“Shit!”

The young boy’s racing heart leapt from his chest when Rick’s deadly grasp wrapped itself around his upper arm, pulling him harshly. 

“We g-gotta run, Moorttty!!” Morty could hear Rick hiss into his ear before he was forced into a dash when the older man began running, being drug recklessly by the hand.

By Rick’s hand.

Somehow, time seemed to slow as Morty fixated upon the rare image of Rick gripping his hand. He was clenching Morty’s hand with such force, his knuckles had began turning white. 

A tingling sensation found it’s way into the teenager’s tight chest as heat suddenly began spreading through his entire body. He felt as if he might face plant right then and there as they were running from something presumably deadly.

Perhaps this is the same feeling he had last night when Rick had placed his hand on his shoulder?

Maybe.

But what does it mean?

Morty was hurled back into reality when the familiar green light of the portal beamed against his face. And before he even knew it, he was safely back in the garage alongside Rick.

“R-Rick!?” Morty squealed towards the older man with his hands thrown into the air. “W-What h-happened? We weren’t even in t-there for twenty minutes! A-And what w-w-was that thing chasing u-us, R-R-Rick!?”

The scientist growled. “Shut u- Euuuuurp - up, Morty!” His wrinkled face was twisted into a look of anger and irritation, bushy unibrow lowered dangerously close to his darkened eyes as he peered down at his grandson with a hateful glare. “I’m j-just a disappointed as you are, Morty! Those were buglar eggs from a buglarna bird. I-If I were able to get m- Eurrrp -my hands on them I would’ve b-been the richest man in the entire galaxy, Morty! The entire galaxy!”

Rick was basically just ranting at this point. He somehow had the ability to complain about practically nothing for ages and blame it on Morty.

“W-Whatever Rick! I don’t want t-to help you on any more adventures!” Morty declared, his fists balled tightly at his sides with his eyes squinted shut. He always made sure to seal his eyes whenever he confronted Rick - which happened very rarely - in fear that he might see something he wouldn’t like, such as the amount of hatred which possessed the older man’s gaze.

He could hear Rick scoff from above. “Fine Morty, you’re a-a worthless piece of shit anyway.” The scientist cruelly spat towards the young boy after a brief moment of tense silence, storming over to his workbench and thudding his hands against it’s cluttered surface. He seemed to be much more sober now, compared to this morning.

The sudden clang made Morty’s nerves jump. It was crystal clear Rick was mad at him by the way his broad shoulders were hunched and his head was hung low, darkened eyes looming over the scattered papers upon his workbench menacingly. 

It was something Morty had grown incredibly used to - Rick being mad at him. Yet, it still seemed to twist his organs into a feeling of utter hurt every time.

The familiar burn of incoming tears stung the edges of Morty’s eyes. His heart felt sore. Sore from the years he has tried to love the man they call Rick Sanchez. He lifted a hand to quickly wipe away the tears that welled at his eyes, stifling a sob before turning to drag himself towards the door without a single word.

Hesitantly, Morty took a final glance towards the image of his grandfather. The tattered lab coat that he has worn since the day Morty was a young child hung loosely from his lean figure, His wild hair sprawling in every direction imaginable while he towered over his workbench. And of course, his cold back which he turned to Morty.

It’s always been the same.

He sighed shakily before twisting the knob and taking his leave, abandoning the scientist known as Rick in the garage before dragging himself up to his room and letting the tears flood from his tired eyes. He clenched tightly at the salty sheets that were stained with endless tears and eventually drifted into slumber.

Only to be awoken by a drunken voice calling his name in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo.
> 
> I apologize that this chapter may not be as polished as maybe my other ones, but I think it still gets the point across what is all happening.
> 
> Anyway, stick around for next chapter!


End file.
